


On the Road

by Carousal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	

ไฟตัดหมอกหน้ารถสว่างจ้าเป็นลำพุ่งมาจากทิศทางของความมืดลิบ ๆ มองเห็นได้แต่ไกล จุดประกายความหวังที่ริบหรี่ในใจของฉันให้ลุกโพลงขึ้นมาใหม่ ฉันรีบกระวีกระวาดลุกขึ้นจากพื้นถนนที่เปียกชื้นด้วยไอหมอกซึ่งลงไปนั่งกอดเข่าด้วยความสิ้นหวัง แล้วจับตามองแสงสว่างจ้าที่เคลื่อนเข้ามาหาอย่างรวดเร็วราวกับกระสุนปืนนั้นอย่างไม่วางตา ในใจภาวนาขอให้เขามองเห็น และจอดรับฉันด้วย

นานเท่าไรแล้วก็ไม่รู้ ที่ฉันรอคอยการมาถึงของใครสักคนที่จะจอดรถ รับฉันจากริมถนนทางโค้งที่มืดราวกับหลับตานี้ไปสู่ความสว่างไสวของแสงไฟนีออนที่ฉันคิดถึงมากกว่าเวลาใด ๆ ในชีวิต…รถ 4WD ที่ฉันภาคภูมิใจนักหนาว่ามันมาจากน้ำพักน้ำแรงการทำงานหนักของตัวเองทรยศฉันได้อย่างหน้าตาเฉยเมื่อฉันขับมันออกต่างจังหวัดเป็นครั้งแรก…โดยไม่ฟังคำเตือนของแม่ที่เหมือนจะเป็นคำตำหนิฉันกลาย ๆ เมื่อท่านรู้ว่าฉันจะออกท่องเที่ยวคนเดียวกับรถคู่ใจโดยไม่มีจุดหมายปลายทาง จนกว่าวันลาพักร้อนจะหมดลง…ฉันเอาหูไปนา เอาตาไปไร่กับคำบ่นอันยืดยาวของแม่ และลงท้ายด้วยหางเสียงเป็นเชิงน้อยใจว่า ฉันดื้อรั้นและไม่เคยเชื่อฟังแม่เลย

ตอนนั้น ฉันรู้สึกว่าตัวเองสามารถรับมือกับสถานการณ์ทุกอย่างในโลกได้ด้วยลำพังตัวเองคนเดียว ฉันโตแล้ว และแม่ก็คือแม่…ที่เห็นลูกเป็นเด็กเล็ก ๆ ร่ำไป…ฉันไม่จำเป็นต้องฟังท่าน

แต่เวลานี้ ฉันอยากกลับไปฟังคำพูดเหล่านั้นอีกซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า

แสงอาทิตย์ลาลับไปพร้อมกับพรากเอาความมั่นใจราวกับสามารถควบคุมโลกนี้ไว้ในมือได้ของฉันไปด้วย อากาศเริ่มเย็นลง และความสลัวก็กลายเป็นความมืดสนิท…ความกลัวที่ผุดออกมาจากที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้จู่โจมเข้าจับหัวใจฉัน…แล้วเพียงเท่านั้น…ลูกพี่ใหญ่ของเพื่อนร่วมงาน…ผู้หญิงมั่นแถวหน้าคนนี้…ก็กลายเป็นเด็กตัวน้อย ๆ ที่ร่ำร้องหาแม่อยู่ทุกลมหายใจ

ฉันกลัว…ฉันหิว…ฉันหนาว…

ฉันอยากกลับบ้าน…

รถคันนั้นเคลื่อนใกล้เข้ามา พร้อมกับที่หัวใจของฉันระรัวด้วยความหวัง และความลังเลใจว่า ฉันควรจะเอาตัวเข้าขวางหน้ารถเพื่อให้เขาจอดเสียเลยดีไหม…ฉันไม่อยากเสี่ยงกับความผิดหวังจากการที่รถเหล่านั้นจะผ่านหน้าไปราวกับมองไม่เห็นอีกแล้ว…ความกลัว ความอยากกลับบ้าน ทำให้ฉันวิงวอนเพียงแค่…ใครก็ได้ ได้โปรดช่วยฉันด้วย…แทนที่จะคิดถึงความแล้งน้ำใจของคนในสังคมต่อผู้ที่กำลังตกทุกข์ เหมือนอย่างที่ฉันคงจะคิด หากเป็นเวลาปกติที่ฉันอยู่ท่ามกลางแสงไฟ

รถคันนั้นเคลื่อนใกล้เข้ามา พร้อมกับที่หัวใจของฉันระรัวด้วยความหวัง…ฉันยื่นมือออกไปสุดแขน แล้วโบกขอความช่วยเหลืออย่างสุดความสามารถเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าคนในรถจะมองเห็นฉัน…ไม่กล้าจะกระโดดออกไปขวางหน้ารถอย่างที่แอบคิด เพราะกลัวเขาจะตกใจและเบรกไม่ทัน…ฉันรู้ว่าพวกเขาหวาดระแวงและกลัวคนแปลกหน้าที่โบกรถยามค่ำคืนมากพออยู่แล้ว…ฉันเคยได้ยินมาเหมือนกันเรื่องตัวตายตัวแทน…

ได้โปรด…ขอให้เขามองเห็นฉัน…ขอให้เขาจอดรถรับฉันไปด้วยเถิด…ฉันภาวนาต่อสิ่งศักดิ์สิทธิ์ทั้งหลายในสากลโลก วิงวอนด้วยความรู้สึกอันแรงกล้าที่สุดในชีวิต…ฉันอยากกลับบ้าน…

แสงไฟรถสาดจับมาที่ตัวฉันเต็มที่ ฉันมองเห็นคนในรถ…เป็นชายหนึ่ง และหญิงหนึ่ง…ทั้งสองคนมองมายังตัวฉัน…เขามองเห็นฉัน…หัวใจของฉันเต้นระรัวจนแทบจับจังหวะไม่ได้ด้วยความยินดี…ฉันกำลังจะได้กลับบ้านแล้ว…

แต่ดวงตาของทั้งคู่ถูกฉาบด้วยความตื่นตกใจทันควันนั้น…แวบหนึ่ง ฉันรู้สึกว่าผู้หญิงอ้าปากเพื่อหวีดร้อง…ดวงตาที่เบิกกว้างของเธอจ้องจับมาที่สีแดงสดที่ชุ่มโชกบนเสื้อยืดสีขาวของฉัน

ดวงตา…แบบเดียวกับดวงตาของฉันที่สะท้อนออกมาจากกระจกมองหลัง เมื่อรู้ตัวว่า 4WD คู่ใจคันนั้นทรยศ

…เบรกของมันไม่ทำงาน…

ฉันมองตามหลังรถคันหรูที่ผ่านหน้าไปอย่างรวดเร็วราวกับกระสุนปืนนั้นพลิกเลี้ยวหักศอกราวกับถูกพุ่งปะทะด้วยพลังอำนาจอันมองไม่เห็น…ร่วงหล่นลงจากทางหลวง กลิ้งลงไปตามแนวแรงลาดสันเขาชันด้านข้าง…เสียงหวีดร้องถูกกลบด้วยแรงปะทะดังสนั่น…พร้อมกับพรากความหวังที่เพิ่งเริ่มเรื่อเรืองขึ้นในใจฉันให้เลือนหายไปพร้อมกับมัน…ฉันยืนนิ่งอยู่ตรงนั้น ดวงตาเหม่อลอยมองผ่านไปท่ามกลางความมืดที่กลับเข้าปกคลุมอีกครั้ง…นาน…กว่าจะทรุดกายลงนั่งชันเข่ากับพื้นถนนเปียกชื้นด้วยไอหมอก…ของเหลวสีสดรินลงมาจากดวงตาที่ปวดช้ำด้วยความรู้สึกร้าวด้วยความสิ้นหวังที่เข้าครอบครอง…ฉันซบหน้าลงกับเข่าตัวเอง…สะอื้นไห้…

…ฉันกลัว…ฉันหิว…ฉันหนาว…

…ฉันอยากกลับบ้าน…

…เท่านั้นเอง…

…แค่เท่านั้นเอง…

Fin


End file.
